


Stargazing // Peter Quill Romance //

by cowboysrappin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80's Music, Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Female Jewish Character, IN SPACE!, Infinity Gems, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Judaism, Loss of Parent(s), Music, Outer Space, POV Jewish Character, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Romance, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Star Wars References, Stargazing, Stars, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrappin/pseuds/cowboysrappin
Summary: "You're the star that lights up my night and points me in the right direction."Peter Quill was not the only Terran the Ravagers took, they also took a girl named Rebekah Black. Peter and Rebekah have always been close, being the only two Terran Ravagers. Eventually though, their relationship develops into something bigger.





	1. How It All Began

"Let me g-" Rebekah shouted before she was cut off by the rough hand slapped over her mouth. The man's red skin clashed with his red leather clothing. The man had his arm wrapped around Rebekah, holding her tight against him. Another man was doing the same with Rebekah's friend, Peter. The two men with unnatural skin exchanged words in some language that wasn't earthly. When they finished, the one holding Peter half dragged and half carried him onto the huge ship that had come from space. 

Rebekah tried to break free, but her ten year old self couldn't possibly break free from a full grown alien. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. Then a blue alien with some red thing on his head came out of the ship and spoke to the man holding Rebekah. They spoke for much longer than the man that took Peter did. This too was in some other worldly language. At the end, Rebekah was dragged onto the ship. 

Rebekah desperately tried to break away, but she was nowhere near strong enough to. She was pushed into a room. Before she could try to get out, the door slammed shut and was locked. She banged on the door and yelled, trying to get their attention, to get them to let her and Peter go.

"Bekah, I tried. They aren't gonna let us go," Peter said softly behind her. Rebekah whirled around to find Peter in the same room. 

"Why are they taking us?" Rebekah asked.

"I dunno." He shook his head. "Just my luck. First Mom dies, and now aliens are abducting us." There were still tears on his face. Just prior to the spaceship landing in front of them, Peter's mother, Meredith Quill, had died. Meredith had been friends with Rebekah's mother, Leah, for as long as Rebekah's could remember. They were there when Meredith had flatlined. Peter ran off to be alone, and Rebekah followed. That ended up being lovely for her.

Rebekah and Peter sat down, leaning against the wall, hugging each other. Peter cried on Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah fought to hold in her own tears. She wanted to be there for Peter right then. She could cry later.

After what Rebekah was sure was an hour, the door was thrown open by the blue alien from before. A couple others were behind him. Rebekah couldn't help but notice the sidearms strapped to some of their thighs. The blue alien gestured to those with him to do something, and they came and grabbed the two humans. Peter tried to fight his way out of their arms and Rebekah yelled at the aliens. The aliens roughly placed something behind the humans' ears.

"They're online, Captain," the alien holdings Peter said. 

Wait a minute, Rebekah thinks. I can understand them. The aliens let go of them and walked toward the door to guard it. One of them said something in some sort of communication system on their wrist, but it was too quiet to be heard in the back of the room, where Rebekah and Peter were.

"Those were language transplants, Terrans. We had to wait to download your language onto them," the blue one said. "I'm Yondu and I'm captain of this here ship."

"What do you want from us?" Rebekah asked, voice shaky.

"You're small. Good for thieving," Yondu said hesitantly. "Helps that you aren't some sorta child celebrities." One of Yondu's men whispered something to him. Yondu nodded. "Come here, kids. We're flying."

"Wait, we, we're going to space?" Peter asked in awe.

"What else did you expect, boy? Do I look Terran?" Peter and Rebekah followed as Yondu lead them out of the room. Peter and Rebekah looked around the ship in awe. Yes, they were pissed that they'd been abducted, but this spaceship was pretty cool. Yondu lead them to the cockpit. "Don't touch anything, kids. Ya don't know nuthin' 'bout anything here."

"Yes, sir," Rebekah, not sure how else to reply. 

"Get on those chairs," Yondu said, pointing to some chairs. The humans climbed on the chairs that were not built for children, at least not human children. They put the seatbelts on, and an alien near them tightened the straps. Yondu sat down in the pilot's seat. "Have you kids been to space?"

"No, people can't just go to space!" Peter said. Only a select few were sent to space by NASA and the few other space programs in the world. 

Yondu looked at Peter in confusion. "Only a few people are allowed to go to space," Rebekah explained.

Yondu rolled his eyes. "Terra sucks. Hold on, this will feel weird." He kicks the engines on and blasts out of the atmosphere. Rebekah gripped the sides of the chair as they soared through the void of space. Rebekah wildly looked through the windows in astonishment. Space is beautiful!

Suddenly it stops as the ship approached a larger ship. The smaller ship was guided into the larger one. "Uh, why am I getting a Death Star feeling?" Peter asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rebekah agreed.

"What's a Death Star?" the alien next to Rebekah asked. This alien looked much more human, with white skin, not red or blue.

"It's from a movie," Peter groaned. The ship they were on landed inside the larger ship and the aliens dragged the humans onto the large ship. Rebekah and Peter were in awe by the spaceship, but still were wary.

The alien that asked about the Death Star put a strong hand on Rebekah's shoulder and began to forcefully steer her away from Peter. Rebekah tried to stop him from taking her away. "Rebekah!" Peter shouted when he realized what was happening.

"Ribakeh? Terra has weird names," Yondu said, not pronouncing Rebekah's name correctly. "Don't freak yourselves out, we're sending you two to bed. And you two are of the opposite sex, so you are definitely not sharing a room. What's your name, kid?" 

"Peter Quill," Peter said confidently. "She's Rebekah Black."

"Why do Terran names always have to be so hard to pronounce?" an alien complained before Yondu glared at him. 

"Stop going crazy over this, Terrans. You'll see each other in the morning."

Rebekah wasn't truly convinced, but all of the aliens had guns and she didn't. Except for Yondu. Why doesn't he have a gun? She let the alien that looked much more human take her down the hallways of the ship. They stopped and the alien pressed a button. The door in front of them slid open and the alien gently pushed her in. The room had a bed large enough for a full grown man. A desk and chair were next to it. A small dresser was there as well. "I'll wake ya up in the morning when it's time to eat, Ribakeh Blake," the alien said.

"No, it's Rebekah Black," she said slowly, emphasizing each syllable. 

"Rebekeh?"

"Almost, but with an ah sound at the end."

"Rebekah?" She nodded. "Blaack?"

"Maybe not as much emphasis on the vowel." The alien corrected himself and beamed down at Rebekah when she gave him her approval. She proceeded to teach him how to say Peter's name as well. "And who are you?"

"Kraglin, Rebekah, I'm Yondu's second hand man," the alien introduced himself.

"Great! Then you can tell me why y'all kidnapped Peter and I!"

"Maybe when you're older!" Kraglin said. "For now, get some sleep!"

•••

_Several Years Later, 2014_

_"A long, long time ago_

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile_

_And I knew if I had my chance_

_That I could make those people dance_

_And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

_But February made me shiver_

_With every paper I'd deliver_

_Bad news on the doorstep_

_I couldn't take one more step_

_I can't remember if I cried_

_When I read about his widowed bride_

_But something touched me deep inside_

_The day the music died_

_So bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die."_

Rebekeh quietly sings along with her walkman, one of the few things she had with her when the Ravagers had abducted her and Peter all of those years ago. Her voice is nothing like Bonnie Tyler, but she can carry a tune. 

_"Did you write the book of love_

_And do you have faith in God above_

_If the Bible tells you so?_

_Now do you believe in rock and roll?_

_Can music save your mortal soul?_

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_

_You both kicked off your shoes_

_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_

_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck_

_But I knew I was out of luck_

_The day the music died_

_I started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die."_

Rebekah sings quietly but with passion as she shoves supplies in her satchel. Medical supplies, anti-grav fields, holographic maps, glows, rations, etc. It would be a short trip hopefully, but Rebekah doesn't want to take any chances. 

_"Now for ten years we've been on our own_

_And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone_

_But that's not how it used to be_

_When the jester sang for the king and queen_

_In a coat he borrowed from James Dean_

_And a voice that came from you and me_

_Oh, and while the king was looking down_

_The jester stole his thorny crown_

_The courtroom was adjourned_

_No verdict was returned_

_And while Lenonn read a book on Marx_

_The quartet practiced in the park_

_And we sang dirges in the dark_

_The day the music died_

_We were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die."_

Rebekah checks her weapons to make sure they are still working, still singing her favorite song with passion. Back when she lived on Earth, Rebekah's mother explained to her what this song meant. She can't remember some of the details anymore about the marching band, but it's a song about how, as the Cold War progressed, American music changed too. Rebekah has to appreciate the hidden meaning in the song.

_"Helter skelter in a summer swelter_

_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter_

_Eight miles high and falling fast_

_It landed foul on the grass_

_The players tried for a forward pass_

_With the jester on the sidelines in a cast_

_Now the halftime air was sweet perfume_

_While the sergeants played a marching tune_

_We all got up to dance_

_Oh, but we never got the chance_

_'Cause the players tried to take the field_

_The marching band refused to yield_

_Do you recall what was revealed_

_The day the music died?_

_We started singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_And singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die."_

Yep, what does the football game mean? Probably something important to American history, but does American history really matter to Rebekah now? Other than the Holocaust, not much of Earth history seems important. The Holocaust is important due to Rebekah's heritage and what used to be her religion: Judaism. But it is very hard, it turns out, to uphold your beliefs on a ship where no one else has the same beliefs. 

_"Oh, and there we were all in one place_

_A generation lost in space_

_With no time left to start again_

_So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

_Jack Flash sat on a candlestick_

_'Cause fire is the devil's only friend_

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage_

_My hands were clenched in fists of rage_

_No angel born in Hell_

_Could break that Satan's spell_

_And as the flames climbed high into the night_

_To light the sacrificial rite_

_I saw Satan laughing with delight_

_The day the music died_

_He was singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_And singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die."_

Rebekah smiles. "A generation lost in space," unsurprisingly, has some extra meaning to her. This verse is also interesting. Everything in the song is an analogy. So the writer hated someone so much he that called them Satan. Rebekah throws the satchel on as she mentally makes sure she has everything.

_"I met a girl who sang the blues_

_And I asked her for some happy news_

_But she just smiled and turned away_

_I went down to the sacred store_

_Where I'd heard the music years before_

_But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

_And in the streets, the children screamed_

_The lovers cried and the poets dreamed_

_But not a word was spoken_

_The church bells all were broken_

_And the three men I admire most_

_The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost_

_They caught the last train for the coast_

_The day the music died_

_And they were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die_

_They were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye_

_And singin' this'll be the day that I die."_

Ready to go to Morag, Rebekah waits patiently for Peter to come ready. She leans against her desk and stairs out the window at the stars. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Rebekah twirls around to find Peter there. 

"Oh, I thought you were Yondu or someone," Rebekah says. She turns back to the stars. "The stars are the best part of this whole mess we got ourselves into."

"I personally think spaceships are pretty cool, but the stars are nice," Peter says as Rebekah rolls her eyes. "What song?"

"'American Pie" just ended, now I'm listening to "Killer Queen,'" Rebekah answers. "Should we go now?" Rebekah asks as she turns to Peter.

"Woah there, dynamite with a laser beam, we can stay a bit and stargaze if you're so intent on it," Peter says, referencing the chorus of "Killer Queen." 

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"Yeah? So are you!" Peter loosely wraps an arm around Rebekah, whose wearing a Han Solo shirt Kraglin had stolen from some pirates that had taken some things from Earth. He nudges her back to the window and they sit down together. Rebekah, the shorter of the two Terrans by a few inches, leans against Peter's shoulder as they admire the stars that can't even be seen from Earth. Rebekah takes one of her earbuds out and hands it to Peter, who puts it in his own ear. "Killer Queen" comes to an end, and "Staying Alive" takes its place. They smile and Peter sings along, which makes Rebekah laugh. The stars look like Christmas lights adorning the heavens. The Terrans continue to watch the stars for an hour.

Soundtrack

"American Pie".............................................................Don McLean

"Killer Queen"................................................................................Queen

"Staying Alive".................................................................Bee Gees

 

 


	2. The Orb

Rebekah and Peter examine the ruins before them. This area of Morag is normally underwater. For the first time in two hundred years the tides moved back, allowing humanoids to walk on the surface. 

Rebekah shivers slightly as they walk under cover from the rain. No longer needing them, she and Peter remove their masks. Peter grabs his walkman.

"Is this really the time for music?" Rebekah asks.

"Bekah, it is always time for music," Peter responds. He unplugs his headphones so that Rebekah can hear the music too. When he turns it on, Redbone's "Come and Get Your Love" plays.

Rebekah walks in time with the music and subtly jams to the song. Peter, on the other hand, begins full on dancing. Rebekah stays back a ways from him, watching with a smile as he dances. The Awesome Mix has always been important to him, it being from his mother, Meredith. Rebekah smiles sadly, feeling nostalgia from before her and Peter were abducted by the Ravagers, before Meredith died. Rebekah laughs as Peter begins singing along, using a rodent as a microphone, kicking other rodents away. What a goof.

When they reach their destination, Peter turns off the music. Peter and Rebekah work together to pick the lock. They walk into the dark, damp room.

"Just like _Indiana Jones_ ," Rebekah says. She lights up a spherical lamp and sets it on the ground. She and Peter slowly approach the center piece of the room: a silver orb, surrounded by protective energy.

"Should I grab a rock?" Peter asks jokingly. In _Indiana Jones_ , Indie replaces a South American idol with a rock of a similar weight in an attempt to not set off any traps.

"Well, I don't think the rock will survive the lasers." Rebekah places a device near the Orb. Slowly, the Orb breaks through the energy field and falls to the device.

Peter picks it up and examines it before him and Rebekah move to leave. "Let's get the Ark of the Covenant out of here." 

"Drop it," someone says as they turn to the door, guns pointed at them.

"Uh, hey," Rebekah says in confused greeting.

"Drop it, now!" The speaker's men surround Rebekah and Peter.

"Hey, cool man, no problem. No problem at all!" Peter says as he drops the Orb.

The speaker, who appears to be partially cybernetic, picks the Orb up. "How do you know about this?"

"We don't even know what that is!" Rebekah admits.

"We're just junkers, man, we were just checking stuff out!" Peter adds. 

"You don't look like junkers. You're wearing Ravager garb."

"These are just outfits," Rebekah hurriedly says as the speaker's men nudge her and Peter with their rifles.

"Ninja Turtles, you better stop poking us!" Peter adds.

"What are your names?!"

"My name is Rebekah Black, alright? And he's Peter Quill, okay?"

"Dude, chill out!" Peter adds.

"Move!"

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Ronan may have questions for you."

 _Ronan?_ Rebekah thinks. _If this guy is roped in with Ronan... What the heck is this orb thing? If Ronan wants it... This can't be good._

"Hey, you know what, there's another name you might know me by!" Peter shouts. The guy working with Ronan turns back to look at Peter. "Star-Lord."

The guy tilts his head in confusion. "Who?" 

Peter's image as a badarse melts into a more disappointed one. "Star-Lord, man, legendary outlaw." The guy lifts his arms in the air in confusion as Rebekah lightly smiles and brings her hand to the bridge of her nose, subtly laughing at Peter's disappointment and everyone else's confusion. "Guys?" Peter asks, hoping anyone knows who he is. "Hey, Bekah, back me up here," he murmurs.

"He's Star-Lord, an outlaw, maybe not as legendary as he thinks he is," Rebekah says.

"Move!"

"Ah, forget this," Peter says quietly. 

Rebekah kicks the illuminating sphere into the men Ronan's ally brought along. Upon contact, it vaporizes them. Peter grabs his pistols and shoots the leader with them, making the guy drop the Orb. Rebekah grabs it and shoves it in her satchel. 

The guy gets back up again and aims his gun at Rebekah. She drops onto her back, dodging the blast of energy. Peter falls to the ground too, having also almost been shot. They hurriedly put their masks back on. They ignite the rockets on their boots, narrowly missing the beams of energy shot at them. 

Rebekah and Peter shoot through the hole in the wall created by the rifle's energy blasts, landing roughly on the ground. "You still have it?" Peter asks.

Rebekah instinctively feels for the Orb from the outside of her closed satchel. She feels it's spherical bulge. "I've got it." 

The two run for the Milano, Peter's ship. Ronan's ally runs after them, firing at them. More of his men are between them and the Milano.

Rebekah chucks a graviton device by the men she was approaching. The men flew to the device and struggled to stand. She and Peter jumped over them, skidding across the windshield, falling through the top entrance. They take their masks off as Peter starts up the engine. Rebekah looks out the window to see what is happening.

The men have escaped the graviton device, and were setting up a giant gun, large enough to destroy a ship. "Uh, Peter, if we don't leave now we'll be dust." 

Right then, Peter starts flying the ship. Rebekah jumps into the co-pilot seat. Peter narrowly dodges the shots fired at the Milano. The two fly away, Peter laughing in excitement. Rebekah shakes her head and smiles. 

Then the geyser beneath then shoots out boiling water. And neither Terran has a seatbelt on. They both go flying out of the their seats toward the back of the cockpit, the Milano spinning out of control as the geyser takes it up higher and higher. Once it reaches its peak, the geyser's water goes back down, the Milano with it. 

Peter and Rebekah hurriedly struggle to reach the ship's controls. They both grab onto the headrest of the chair and reach as far as they can for the lever. Rebekah grabs it first, Peter grabbing it half a second after her. Their hands overlap partially. They both tug the lever toward them, putting the engines back online. 

They fall on top of each other as the ship stops falling. Peter groans as he rolls off of Rebekah. "Let's not do that again," he says.

"I guess that's why they make seat belts," Rebekah says as she slowly gets up and sits in the co-pilot's seat. Peter joins her and they set a course for Xandar. 

"Why does Ronan want the Orb?" Peter wonders aloud.

"Why does _Yondu_ want the Orb? What's so special about it?" Rebekah adds.

"Let's get this thing off our hands as soon as we can. I don't want to have to deal with a psychotic Kree terrorist."

"Yes, please," Rebekah says as she pulls her hair up in a low pony tail, still shocked by what has come to pass. She fidgets with her necklace, a common thing she does when stressed. Her fingers run along the edges of the golden star, smoothed by years of being used when stressed, pausing at each of its six points. She had been wearing it when her and Peter were abducted by Yondu, and had since never taken if off. It is a part of Earth, a part of home. Despite having no contact with any other Jew for years and not being able to properly worship, Rebekah is still a believer. Over the years, she's found plenty of reason to believe.

"If Ronan wants this thing.... We told them our names, Peter. They won't have any problems finding us."

"We go to Xandar, sell it, fast, and get the heck out of there. Then the Orb is someone else's problem." He smiles reassuringly at Rebekah. "We'll be fine, Bekah. C'mon, the Milano's on autopilot. No use staying here."

Peter stands up alongside Rebekah, and they leave the cockpit together. Peter inserts his tape into the player, playing "Go All the Way" by Raspberries. The alien equivalent of TV is on, relaying Xandarian news. Though not citizens and on the run from their law enforcement, the Nova Corps, Xandar is the best of the planets they've ran into, the Terrans agree. The best in that their government does not harbor terrorists, isn't trying to take over the universe, and are generally not conceited douches. 

The news is all about the Xandarian relations with the Kree Empire. A peace treaty was signed recently, ending the most recent war with the Kree. Though not directly attacking the Nova Corps, the Kree emperor refuses to do his end in ending radical Kree terrorist attacks on Xandarian citizens, claiming a higher priority in their war with the Skrulls.

Ronan is one of those radical terrorists. Obsessed with giving Xandar and countless other planets Kree justice by way of death and destruction. Why would he want the Orb? It's just some sphere thing. Could it possibly help him destroy more than he already has?

Just then, the Terrans get a call from Yondu. "Oh, great, here we go."

"Well," Yondu says confrontationally.

"Hey Yondu," Peter says, his face saying frick before he turns to face the screen.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you!"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood, thought we'd save ya the hassle," Peter explains

"Well, where you at now, boy?"

"Well, I feel really bad about this but we aren't telling," Rebekah says.

"I slaved for this-"

"Slaved? Making a few calls, really, slaved?" Rebekah says over Yondu.

"We do not do that to each other, we are Ravagers, we got a code!"

"Yeah, and that code is steal from everybody," Peter argues. 

"When I picked you two up on Terra-"

"Not this again," Rebekah mumbles to herself. 

"These boys of mine wanted to eat you. They never tasted any Terran before. I stopped them. You two are alive 'cause me! I will find you-"

Peter ends the call, rolling his eyes. "Has he ever considered that we would've been just fine if he never took us from Earth?"

"Has he ever told you why he took us?" Rebekah asks. "I've asked Kraglin for as long as I remember, but he's never told me."

"No, he hasn't. Whenever I ask him he goes on about how he saved us from being eaten blah, blah, blah."

"Do you ever get the feeling they're hiding something from us? That they had a reason to take us specifically?"

"I dunno. I kinda stopped thinking about it a few years back." Peter shakes his head. "We can stay outta Yondu's way once we sell the Orb, do whatever we want. We don't need to worry about that anymore."

Rebekah's lips curve up. "Sounds like a plan."

Songs

"Come and Get Your Love" | Redbone

"Go All the Way" | Raspberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update August 1!


	3. Trouble in Xandar

"'Kay, we go to this Broker guy, give him the Orb, get heckin' rich, and get out and do whatever the heck we want and stay off Yondu's radar," Rebekah says to Peter. "Anything else we need to add?"

"Don't die and listen to music," Peter adds. 

"Those are implicit." The two Terrans are walking through the crowd on Xandar's streets, heading to a pawnshop. They had called ahead and told Broker that they'd be dropping by. 

They walk into the pristine shop. Various oddities are on shelves leading to a desk where Broker stands. The lights are tinted blue, and the surfaces are a pearly white. Rebekah and Peter walk straight toward Broker. "Miss Black, Mr Quill," Broker greets. 

"Broker," Rebekah says. "The Orb." She gently places it on the desk. "As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?" Broker asks with some concern. 

"Wanted to be here. Sends his love. And told us to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business," Peter says with laughter. Rebekah stifles a laugh when Peter remarks on Broker's spiky eyebrows. Broker scoffs in response.

"What is it?" Rebekah asks.  _ If people tried to kill us for it, I wanna know what it is! _

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs."

"Yeah, well, we almost died getting it for you," Rebekah responds. 

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, for your line of work," Broker says, shrugging off the fact the two beings in front of him almost died. 

"Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan-" Peter starts.

"Ronan? I'm sorry, Miss Black and Mr Quill, I truly am," Broker says as he walks around the desk to the humans. "But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved!" He shoves the Orb back into Peter's hands. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rebekah and Peter say in unison as Broker pushes them backwards. "Why're you so worried 'bout this Ronan?" asks Peter. 

"He's a Kree fanatic, and he's outraged by the peace treaty! He won't rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" He pushes the Terrans more desperately. 

"Whoa, whoa!" Rebekah says.

"Come on!" Peter shouts.

"He's someone who's bad side I'd rather not be on!" Broker pleads.

"What? What about our bad sides?" Peter asks angrily.

"Farewell, Miss Black, Mr Quill!" Broker says before he pushes the two out the door.

"Hey, we had a deal!" Rebekah shouts. 

Peter almost starts banging on the door, but he stops when he sees that they have an audience. A Zehoberei is leaning against a pillar, watching the Terrans. Her hair is dark, with pink tips. She wears all black, other than the silver rings on her fingers. "What happened?" she asks.

"Uh, this guy just backed out of a deal on us," Peter explains. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Rebekah Black, Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord."

"No, they don't," you tell the Zehoberei. 

She looks over the humans. "You have the bearings of a man and woman of honor."

"I, uh, wouldn't say that, you know," Rebekah says. 

"People say it about us all the time, but I don't think it's something we'd ever say about ourselves. " Peter says as he tosses the Orb playfully between his hands. 

The woman grabs the Orb from Peter and kicks him in the gut. Before Rebekah can respond, she kicks Rebekah's legs out from underneath her. The woman runs off, pushing through Xandarians. Peter recovers and throws restraints at the woman. They wrap around her knees and she tumbles to the ground. 

"You okay, Bekah?" Peter asks. 

"Always am!" Rebekah shouts as she runs to retrieve the Orb, Peter close behind. Before she can get there, the woman pulls the bright red bonds off and kicks both of her feet into Rebekah's stomach. Rebekah ends up on the ground next to the thief. Something similar happens to Peter, landing him on the other side of the woman. Despite the fact that she is surrounded, the thief succeeds in kicking and punching the Terrans repeatedly. While Rebekah and Peter do get a few licks in, the thief is better than the two of them combined. 

_ This is  _ not _ gonna work! _ The thief is sitting up now, and Rebekah and Peter are fending off her attacks to the best of their ability. Rebekah reaches for her pistol in the holster attached to her thigh. Before she can get a good grip on it, the thief puts pressure on Rebekah's arm with her foot, pinning it to the ground. 

"This wasn't the plan," the thief says as she pulls out an expandable blade. She holds it up high, ready to stab Rebekah in the heart. Peter tries to get her off of Rebekah, but the thief kicks him away from her and Rebekah. 

But before she could stab Rebekah, some sort of furry  _ thing _ goes flying into her, and she is thrown off of Rebekah. 

Rebekah and Peter turn to see what the heck happened, still lying on the ground. Some sort of humanoid  _ raccoon _ is on top of the thief. A tree-like creature is with him, holding a large sack. "Put the Terrans in the bag! Put 'em in the bag!" The raccoon shouts at the tree. The tree's limbs grew around the thief, binding her arms. "No, not her, them! Learn species, man!" 

Rebekah and Peter take this as an opportunity to reclaim the Orb and run, leaving behind the thief, raccoon, and tree and their shouting. Rebekah grabs the Orb off the ground and the two humans make a run for it. "What now?" Rebekah asks. 

"I don't care as long as we get away from those weirdos with the Orb!"

The two continue running. Suddenly, a knife is thrown at Rebekah's hand. The knife doesn't stab into her hand, but it does cut a ways before dropping to the ground. Rebekah cries out in pain as she drops the Orb, which goes rolling below a railing and off the bridge onto the street below. 

Rebekah turns to see the thief using a sword to cut the arm off the tree and jumping off the bridge. She and Peter hurriedly go to the edge. They both jump onto the thief as she runs with the Orb. She tackles both of them to the ground. 

"Fools. You should have learned," she says, sword drawn. 

"We don't do that," Rebekah responds. 

"One of our issues," Peter adds. 

Simultaneously, Peter grabs the Orb from the thief and Rebekah attaches a repulser to the thief's leg and turns it on. The thief goes flying off of them. 

Before Rebekah and Peter can run off again, a bag is thrown over them. The bag the tree was holding. Before they know it, the two are upside down and pressed against each other, shouting at the tree to let them go. "Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional," they hear the raccoon tell the tree. They continue to try to fight their way out, the Orb being thrown around with them. "You gotta be kidding me. Hey!"

You hear the thief shout and wood splintering before the tree drops the bag. "Don't get out!" Rebekah and Peter whisper in unison. They both stifle a laugh at their synchronicity before they grab a pistol each. They hear the thief shouting and wood splintering for another moment as they wait. Then light rushes into the bag as the thief opens it. Immediately, the Terrans tase the thief. She falls back and screams as electricity courses through her. The duo scramble out of the bag and make a run for it with the Orb. 

Then, a wave of electricity surges through the humans. They tumble to the ground as they scream in pain.  _ I'll  _ never _ get over how much electrocution hurts! _ The human body does contain electricity in its nerves, but this is  _ too much _ . It effectively puts them to a stop. 

Rebekah turns as she hears ships coming.  _ Darn it! Nova Corps! _ The ships tractor beam the tree and raccoon into the air. "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon," a speaker shouts at the raccoon. "By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest."

Rebekah stops paying attention to the two weirdos as some Nova Corps pull her and Peter up off the ground. "Alright. Come on up. Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince." The man who spoke was familiar, but Rebekah couldn't remember his name. 

"Star-Lord," Peter corrects in defeat. 

"Oh, sorry. Lord," he apologizes to Peter,  relatively sincere for a man arresting him. "I picked these two up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name." The others scoff at that. 

"Come on, man. It's an outlaw name," Peter complains. 

"Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird. You got once since I last saw you?" His question is directed at Rebekah.

"Thank goodness, no."

"No, seriously, code names are cool. You two could even have correlating names. Like Star-Queen, or-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and say  _ no _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha  
> I made another book based off an rp OC  
> Hahaha  
> I don't know what's gotten into me  
> If you don't like '70's and '80's music, (a) why are you reading a GotG fic and (b) this fic is not for you  
> If you don't like "American Pie" this fic is not for you  
> I'll update when I can lol  
> Also y'all should listen to the music I have in each chapter. Trust me, this is my realm of song  
> Love y'all  
> 💖 Michelle


End file.
